


What The Hell Are You Doing Here?

by brave_as_bear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi does not deserve this, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Other, This Is STUPID, no beta we die like men, someone make sure Asahi is breathing, suga is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_as_bear/pseuds/brave_as_bear
Summary: When Karasuno's gyms were closed due to an event for the grade schoolers you would think that Daichi would take that time to relax and have some me-time, right? Well, that's what he thought, too. That is until Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou show up at his school.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	What The Hell Are You Doing Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me first admit that I am multishipper trash. I lost motivation for my kuroken youtuber au and writing down this dumb drabble has helped me get back into the groove of writing. It kinda sucks and is severely unedited but I wanted to post it anyway just because. So, that being said I hope you enjoy this mess!

Daichi stretched his muscled arms high above his head trying to work out the remaining tension from his shoulders. This morning's practice had been rough to say the least, there was a small festival for the grade school children taking place in the Karasuno High gymnasiums making it so after school practice would be cancelled as well as the following morning's in order to clean up; so naturally coach Ukai had seen it fit to run them to the ground in the morning. He was still feeling the burn from the intense workout as he stood in the courtyard of the school building after completing all his classes. 

With arms still reaching up he stretched them from side to side, feeling the painful relief as his obliques tightened with the movements. 

He heard Suga gasp then giggle. That was never good. He let down his arms and thought over what the other boy possibly could have seen as he sauntered over to where Daichi was standing.

“Ho ho, captain! I didn’t realize you got around so well,” Suga mused with a playfully dangerous glint in his eyes. He pulled up the hem of Daichi’s shirt to reveal a multitude of bruises trailing down the V of his hips and disappearing under the hem of his shorts. Wait, no. Not bruises. Hickies. 

Shit… He had forgotten about those.

“Those damn…” Daichi mumbled to himself, a vivid blush rising on his cheekbones, “I’m going to kill those bastards when I see them.”

Suga burst into laughter and Asahi was beginning to look increasingly uncomfortable. Tanaka and Nishinoya just stared at him with wide eyes.

“You… You mean there’s more than one girl?” Noya marvled, “WOAH! YOU’RE SO COOL, DAICHI!”

Tanaka scrambled in a mess of limbs to get in front of Daichi before dropping to his knees and bowing his head and shouting, “PLEASE TEACH ME YOUR WAYS, SENPAI!”

“No! No! No! There’s nothing to be taught!” He whisper shouted at the boys, waving his hands wildly in an attempt to quiet them down, because, naturally, they were causing a scene. 

“This is nothing! I just…” What did he just? That was a good question, “Fell… Yeah, I fell.”

At this point Suga was nearly in tears, he threw his head back as another wave of laughter coursed through him. 

“I- I can explain,” Daichi stammered. Shit, this was not good, they were never going to let him live this one down, he raked over his brain for an at least somewhat believable excuse, “I swear, I just…” he buried his face in his hands, he had nothing.

Suga wiped at the tears in his eyes, “Well, I for one am happy you found someone... or should I say sometwo- Hey!” Suga cried out from being punched in the arm, “Really, I am glad, maybe they can take that stick out of your ass, captain!”

Daichi’s head spun to meet Suga’s eyes, they were wide and teasing. A challenge.

Well, challenge accepted. 

Daichi’s hand moved slightly and Suga shrieked and ran; faster than Daichi had ever seen him run. He had run behind a shrub, putting some distance between the two, when Daichi started around the bush Suga ran again, giggling wildly. Daichi was smiling, too.

They ran around like that, terrorizing other students unintentionally, for about five more minutes before Daichi was able to catch his gray haired friend. Daichi pulled him in and ground his knuckles into Suga’s head. Suga complained loudly and swatted at his hands but they were both laughing.

“HEY HEY HEY!”

“OOH CAAPTAAIIIN~”

Suga saw Daichi’s eyes go wide. He turned his head to where the two shouts had come from. Two large figures were strutting down the schoolyard path. Daichi’s grip had gone slack, so he slipped from it and trotted back to where Asahi and the others were waiting not too far away.

Now that they were closer Suga could clearly make out the two people. They were none other than Bokutou Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou. Huh… Suga thought to himself this is bound to be interesting.

“What are you fuckers doing here?!” he seethed at them.

Kuroo let out a theatrical gasp and draped his lanky arms over Daichis shoulders, “Sawamura! Is that any way to greet your two favorite people?”

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re not even on that list,” he shot back.

“Mean! We come to see you all the way from Tokyo and this is what we’re met with?! You country folk must have no class whatsoever,” Kuroo drawled.

“Or maybe it’s just Dai, I’m going to go talk to the other volleyball guys!” Bokuto told them enthusiastically. 

“Oh no you won’t!” Daichi opposed. He didn’t want those no good third years near the rest of his team, he had to deal with them enough on his own.

Kuroo however, wanted to as well and didn’t give Daichi much room to disagree as the taller male slipped him into somewhat of a lazy headlock and dragged him over to where Bokuto was talking energetically to the other Karasuno members. 

“Daichi! I didn’t know you were friends with these guys!” Tanaka said.

“I’m not,” he responded immediately.

“Wah! So mean Dai!” Bokutou wailed.

“That’s not what you were saying the other night,” Kuroo whispered in his ear. Fuck, how had he gotten there. Kuroo nipped gently at the lobe of Daichi’s ear out of view of the others before turning to console Bokuto.

Daichi felt his face heat up and he cursed his body for betraying him as he knew he was as red as a stop sign. Suga smirked at him but didn’t say anything, just merely raised an eyebrow. He looked to find Kuroo planting kisses all over Bokuto’s face, while Bokuto laughed and swatted at him.

“Okay! Okay! I’m better now,” He then looked pointedly at Daichi and pouted, “Even though Dai hurwt my feewings.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” he said.

“Gimmie kith?”

“No.”

“Pleeeeaaase” Bokuto whined.

“No.”

“I’ll never feel better unless I get a kiss!” He moaned.

“Wow, that really sucks for you then.”

“Come on, man. Just look at this face,” Kuroo said as he squished Bokuto’s cheeks together. Bokuto was giving him the best puppy dog eyes that the most beefed out ace in all of highschool volleyball could manage. And damn if it wasn’t working.

“Fine,” Daichi conceded.

Bokuto whooped and cheekily presented his face to Daichi. 

Was he really about to do this in front of his teammates, his kohai, people who looked up to him and respected him? Was god punishing him for something he had done? Was this the price for Karasuno getting to nationals? At least the first years weren’t here he didn’t think he would be able to face them after if they were. Sure, it was only a peck on the cheek, but with Bokuto and Kuroo it was almost guaranteed to be a disaster.

Finally, Daichi leaned in hesitantly to place his lips on Bokuto’s cheek. There it was, he could have seen it coming from a mile away but he was honestly hoping to be decent in front of his own teammates; Bokuto quickly turned his head to catch Daichi’s lips in his own.

Tanaka and Noya gasped, Suga started laughing again and Daichi was pretty sure Asahi was crying, that poor soul. Bokuto tried to deepen the kiss but Daichi would not let it happen on his watch so he just stood stiffly and let Bokuto make a mess of his face. 

That is until Kuroo snaked behind Daichi and pressed sharply into his sides making him gasp. Before he could turn to scold the messy haired boy, Bokuto’s tongue swiped into his mouth, it slid against Daichi’s own in languid movements. Daichi felt Bokutou ghost over the roof of his mouth and he did his best to hold in a groan. Kuroo knew it though, with his chest pressed to Daichi’s back he could feel the low tremor from the latter’s diaphragm. He chuckled and pushed Bokuto’s forehead back so that he disconnected from Daichi. Bokuto let out a small whine at the lack of contact.

“I think that’s enough Bo,” Kuroo said giving the owl headed boy a small peck on the lips, wiping the frown from his face, “Besides, I think we have an audience.”

“No, no, by all means, continue,” Suga waved, a smug smile on his face, “That was honestly the hottest thing I’ve seen in a while.”

“SUGA!” Daichi shouted in disbelief.

“What?” he said, “It was.”

There was silence. Then Noya.

“Sooo… you’re telling me, that these two are Daichi’s girlfriends?” 

Kuroo exploded in a fit of cackling laughter, his arms wrapped around his stomach as if his guts would fall out if he didn’t. And honestly, with how hard the Nekoma captain was laughing, they might have.

Bokuto on the other hand was practically glowing, his hands were on his hips and his chin was held high.

“Yep!” told them a little too loudly.

Suga was laughing again, Tanaka was still slack jawed and, yeah, Asahi was most definitely crying.

“I’m fucking leaving,” Daichi said, turning to the school entrance.

“Hey, hey! Not without us! We’re gonna go do something fun!” Bokuto hurried to his side.

“And what would that be?” Daichi questioned.

“I don’t know yet! Kuroo’s picking!” Bokuto said with too much excitement for someone who was about to be roped into a plan made by Kuroo Tetsurou.

“No, I’m going home.”

“Oh, no you’re not captain!” Kuroo told him, having appeared on Daichi’s other side.

“Go on!” Suga chortled with a wink, “have fun with your boys. It’s not like we have practice today, or tomorrow morning for that matter, so do as you please!”

Bokuto beamed at the setter and Kuroo formed an ‘okay’ hand signal and flashed it to him. Suga smiled and waved as the three captains walked away. That absolute monster.

“WOOHOO! We’re gonna have so much fuuuuun!” Bokuto shouted as he bounced next to the two other boys.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Daichi said, finally allowing himself a small grin.

“Now that’s what I like to see.” Kuroo looked at him, seeing the contentment on his face. He slid his hand smoothly into Daichi’s back pocket and it only took half a second before Bokuto did the same.

Daichi calmly reached up and smacked the two boys upside the head, leaving them both to rub gingerly at the newfound sore spot on the back of their skulls.

Suga watched them walk away and chuckled, what a strange group of people those captains are, he thought to himself.

What a strange group indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! You can yell at me about any ships you want on my insta @kite.is.hungie !


End file.
